


Forget Me Nots

by clairytale



Series: Ode to a Memory [1]
Category: Ode to a Memory, Original Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory in a memory, a meaning within the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Nots

"Anna?"  
 _Hmmmm, such a nice day._  
"Anna??"  
 _So peaceful, so quiet…._  
"Anna!"  
She opened her eyes. "Hmm?"  
She saw, standing above her, a boy. It was Dalton, her friend.  
Anna got up, dusting herself off. "Hi, Dalton!" She said with a grin.  
"Anna, you're supposed to be helping us! Not sleeping on the job!" Dalton said, his arms crossed.  
Dalton was muscular for a child. He was always running, carrying heavy things, and being the protector for his two friends, Anna and Toby.  
Toby was a dork, through and through. He had these huge glasses and wore khaki shorts all of the time, along with plain shirts. Anna was the mediator for the two, being a girl of short stature and long temper. She had brown hair that was in a low ponytail, while Dalton had short, cropped black, and Toby, long blonde.  
Anna stretched, expelling air. "Dalton, Dalton, Dalton, it's just such a beautiful day! Do we really need to work on such a beautiful day?" Dalton snorted, tightening his crossed arms. "There's always work to be done."  
Toby ran up to them, a tangle of arms and legs. "Guys! Guys! There's trouble!"  
Dalton and Anna turn to face their flailing friend. "Huh?" Dalton says. Anna asks, "What's wrong?"  
"There's someone here! They want you, Anna!"  
And on that, Toby's voice begins to echo, " _Anna...anna...anna...anna....._ "

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original Story. It bears no meaning to any of my other stories.


End file.
